Mom Doesn't Know She Married A Vampire
by ChellyBelly21
Summary: Idea credit goes to MissCarolineForbes. Liz Forbes unknowingly marries a vampire, who moves in with his two sons, Damon and Stefan. Will Caroline learn their secret? What will she do about it? And will she live to make it to Graduation? - Steroline or Daroline? help me decide. - AU - Drama/Comedy/Romance/Supernatural. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1 Engaging in Mysterious Affairs

_**A/N: Thanks for checking out my first ever FF story:) I hope you like it & reviews would definitely be helpful so that I know whether or not to continue writing. Short review, long review, critical review = good reviews to me:) All feedback is good feedback in my eyes, so please don't hold back.**_

_**Big, HUGE thank you to MissCarolineForbes, who donated this story idea to me! She writes mostly Steroline fics, and has 2 of my favorite Steroline stories on here, so check out her stuff. **_

_**Also, special thanks to my sister Mallory (AKA BecomingScarlett) for encouraging me to sign up on here and for being a first-read/BETA of my writing. If you haven't read her stuff, go take a look – BecomingScarlett – she's the best! & No, I'm not just saying that because she's sitting next to me right now LOL! She's a great writer, I get completely lost in her stories. If my story is half as successful as her TVD fic It's A Boy Girl Thing, I'll be a very happy girl;) **_

_**That's enough chit-chat…Hope you like the story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries, books or TV series. I am simply borrowing the characters and the TVD universe for my own enjoyment. Please don't sue;) Also, story idea credit goes to MissCarolineForbes, but besides the title and initial concept of mom marrying a vampire all other ideas are mine.**_

* * *

**Mom Doesn't Know She Married A Vampire**

**01. Engaging in Mysterious Affairs**

"You…_**WHAT?!" **_I screech upon hearing my mother's so-called 'good news'.

"I got engaged," Mom repeats calmly, flashing me another glimpse of the enormous yellow diamond engagement ring her new fiancé bought for her.

"But…" I claim in an overdramatic yet completely justified tone, "You were only gone a_ week_! How can you be _engaged_? Who is this guy? What do you even know about him? This is crazy. Mom, you haven't even been on a date since you and Dad divorced, and now you're getting _married?" _Mom simply nods during my brief pause for air. I roll my eyes and scoff, "Well excuse me for feeling just a little bombarded. I would've at least hoped you'd have me meet the man you plan on marrying before telling him your answer is 'yes'. What about me? What if I don't like him?"

"Oh Caroline," Mom sighs, a happy and almost love-sick smile on her face, "I'm sorry, honey. It's been four years since your father and I split up. I know this is sudden and unexpected, but I found someone who makes me happy. I haven't been this happy in so long, I almost forgot what it feels like. I thought you'd be happy for me."

I've never seen my mother – strong and independent Elizabeth Forbes, Mystic Falls' town Sherriff – look so vulnerable and uncertain. It makes me feel incredibly guilty for my behavior. It's true; my mom has been divorced since I was 13 and she's worked her butt off to get where she is now in her career, and she put off having a relationship because she knew it was more important to focus on her work and on me than a boyfriend. Now that I'm seventeen and starting senior year of high school soon, I'm not her top priority anymore, and honestly I am okay with that. Mom deserves a little happiness in her life. I didn't think she'd find that happiness on a week-long trip to Chicago that was supposed to be for some kind of law convention or seminar or whatever. Just because it is unexpected doesn't mean I'm going to be uncooperative though. It will be an adjustment, a _big_ one, but planning a wedding takes time, so hopefully when the time comes I'll have learned to love this mystery man as much as my mom does.

I meet my mother's gaze, honey brown in comparison to my blue-gray orbs which I inherited from my father, and I grin as I grab her left hand for another look at the rock on her finger. The oval-shaped yellow diamond is surrounded by tiny white diamonds and the base of the ring is gold; it is beautiful. "I am happy for you, Mom. Just…surprised." Mom squeezes my hand and smiles back at me. "Well…" I prompt, "tell me about the lucky man. What's his name? What does he do for a living? Must be doing pretty good for himself to afford such a gorgeous diamond ring."

"His name is Gerald…" Mom replies, her eyes staring off into space past my shoulder with a sort of misty quality to them, almost like she is seeing this Gerald guy that she's so obviously in love with, "_Gerry_ Salvatore. He's Italian. He's a historian, but the the money is inheritence from his family; the Salvatores were a rich and powerful family in Italy. They're what you'd call 'old money'. He's very handsome, although I don't know if you'd agree since he's well into his fifties. I happen to find him quite handsome, and he's so smart, and kind, and thoughtful. He's the perfect gentleman." She sighs under her breath and I resist the urge to barf. _She's been bit by a serious love bug…_

I soak in the information she told me before asking, "But he's from Chicago, right? I mean, what does that mean for your relationship? We're not moving, are we? I don't want to move. I _won't_ move."

"Don't be silly," Mom settles my nerves with three simple words, "We're not moving. Gerry wants to move here. He's thrilled to relocate to Mystic Falls. Apparently we're living in a town that is full of history; Gerry told me it was founded in the early 1800's and many myths and legends formed here."

"Hm…" I nod, trying to seem interested in what she's saying but I'm too relieved that she's not forcing me to leave my childhood home, "That's something. When does he plan on moving here? After the wedding?"

"He'll be flying down this weekend," Mom answers instantly, "With his boys. We have a lot to plan before the wedding, and we'll have to prepare for the big move."

"What?" I frown at this new batch of information. "Uh, I thought you just said we weren't moving? And what boys? He has kids? You didn't mention any kids."

Mom's smile widens as she continues on to explain all about how Gerry is interested in purchasing the old boarding house that used to be home to orphaned boys in the late 1800's and was shut down in the early 1900's. Ignoring my horrified expression at the idea of living in a decrepit and possibly haunted mansion, Mom explains Gerry's plans of renovating and remodeling 'our new home' before the end of summer so that we're settled in by the time school starts. How they got all this planning done in less than a week is beyond me. I'm still trying to accept the fact that Mom fell in love and got engaged in under a week, and now I'm supposed to be okay with him moving here at the end of the week with his two sons? This is too much change to handle in one day.

In response to my questions about Gerry's kids, Mom simply states, "I never met the boys, but I know their names. Stefan is Gerry's youngest, and he's seventeen, like you. Damon is the older boy, and I believe he's twenty-one. I'm sure they're perfect young gentleman, just like their father. There's no need to look so terrified, Caroline. You'll meet them all this weekend, and everything is going to be just fine."

"Okay…" I reply skeptically, "Whatever you say, Mom."

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

I recall sitting at the kitchen table with my mother when she told me the news of her engagement like it was yesterday - well, that's not too hard to believe since it was only two weeks ago, huh? - and thinking to myself that maybe, in time, I'd grow to like the idea of my mother remarrying. I remember thinking that I'd have loads of time to get to know Gerald and his sons, Damon and Stefan, because weddings take months and months to plan; sometimes they even take years. Unfortunately for me, Gerry and Mom decided they didn't feel like waiting to be married as they plan a huge extravaganza. They decided to just...do the damn thing.

So that's what they're doing. _**Now. **_Seriously; at this very moment I am listening to Mayor Lockwood as he announces Mom and Gerald are officially man and wife.

And now I'm watching Gerald Salvatore stick his tongue half-way down my mother's throat as they share their first kiss as a married couple..._How very barf-tastic of him for sharing how much he likes the taste of my mom's tonsils. _I roll my eyes to the back of my head and then refocus them elsewhere.

Elsewhere happens to be directly in front of me, where Gerald's two sons are standing, they at Gerald's side while I am at Mom's, and I am surprised to find both are looking at me. Damon, the older Salvatore brother, has dark hair, black as night, and bright blue eyes that seem to stare right through me, almost like he can read my thoughts or something. Right now he's smirking as he notices how uncomfortable I am. Stefan, on the other hand, has lighter brown hair and deep, mysterious green eyes, and he is much more somber than his brother. Both have strong facial features and are handsome like nobody's business. I thought I melted into a pathetic puddle on the floor when I met them because they are just so scrumptious. Depressingly, I realized it was kind of icky to think of them that way now that they're going to be my step-brothers. Obviously I know marriage doesn't magically make us blood related, but I still find something creepy about being attracted to my mom's husband's sons.

Gerald offers his arm to Mom, and once she takes it they begin their walk down the make-shift aisle between the two sections of white chairs that were laid across the lawn of the Town Green. I am next to walk the aisle, followed by Damon and Stefan. The wedding ceremony was small, just under fifteen guests in attendance, and that's including us 'kids' as well as the bride and groom. Mom wanted something small, and apparently Gerry plans on making all of Mom's wishes come true because that's exactly what she got. Not that I'm not happy for her or anything, but it does seem kind of cheesy and unrealistic to promise the woman the whole world. He better just stick to his promise, or he's gonna have one not-so-happy step-daughter to deal with, and I'd have warned him of that fact before the wedding...if I'd seen him for longer than ten minutes total.

"Well Blondie," I hear Damon's sarcastic drawl from directly behind me, and I turn to see him smirking as he stands entirely too close to me, "I guess this means we're family now. Whaddya say to that, _Sis_?"

I try to ignore my heart's irregular beating at his invasion of his super hot body in my personal space, but it proves to be difficult. Damon's smirk grows, but I simply glare in return. "I'm not your 'sis', and I'm certainly not going to answer to 'Blondie', so let's just get that straight now."

"And if I keep calling you 'Blondie'...?" Damon pushes my buttons.

I frown as I try and think of a believable threat, but my mind is drawing a blank. "Just don't do it," I warn in as bossy a tone as I can muster.

Damon simply chuckles, finally stepping back and putting a little distance between us, before stating cryptically, "This is going to be a lot more fun than I thought."

_What's that supposed to mean? _I wonder as he walks away.

When I turn to look for my mom, I nearly bump into the other Salvatore brother. Stefan's stance is much less intimidating and space-invading than Damon's was. He stands straight and tall, with his hands crossed behind his back, and he smiles at me pleasantly. He has a smile that literally makes a girl weak in the knees, but I remain strong. I will _not _be brought to my knees by my new step-brothers. _That would be wrong, so very, very wrong! _

"He's only teasing you," Stefan says, clearly in reference to Damon's comment about calling me Blondie. "He's looking for a reaction. Just ignore him. He'll eventually find someone else to...torture." Stefan laughs lightly after that, but I have to force a laugh out. Something in his eyes made me think he was being serious about the torture thing, but that doesn't really make sense, does it? Of course Damon doesn't torture people. _That's ridiculous._

"I'm tougher than I look," I assure him, "I can handle Damon." I nod confidently and notice that Stefan's green eyes seem to be glinting in amusement.

"I hope so," He says with a shrug. He takes a step in the direction that Damon went in moments ago, but I put my hand to his shoulder and he pauses.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, removing my hand once I notice Stefan look at it and take a deep breath, like I seriously offended him by placing my hand on him or something.

He shakes his head and replies innocently, "I didn't mean anything by it, Caroline. Our parents are going on a two-week honeymoon in another week, though, and it'll be just you, me, and Damon in the boarding house. I hope you can handle him for that long. He can be...pretty intense."

For some reason, it really bothers me that he thinks I'm so weak and insecure. _Am I that easy to read? I mean, I know people sometimes consider me to be shallow, but weak; insecure? _I jut out my chin stubbornly and scoff, "I know you don't know me, but I can be pretty intense too. Just wait and see." Then, before I can see him doubt my words, I turn on my heel and stalk off to find Mom.

When I find her, Mom is in the bathroom at the Mystic Grill adjusting a blue scarf around her neck. She looks a little pale and shaky, but when she sees my reflection in the mirror standing behind her, she smiles widely. "Caroline," she says, tightening the knot of the silk scarf before turning to engulf me in a hug, "There you are."

I frown at her words, "Here I am? I've been looking for you. Is that my scarf?" _Since when does Mom even wear scarves?_

Mom looks a bit guilty as she puts her fingers to the scarf and explains, "Well, I - I didn't realize I had nothing borrowed...or blue, for that matter. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not," I reassure her, "It looks good on you. Here, let me just..." I reach out to adjust the scarf a little, so that the knot isn't directly at the center of her throat but to the side. I notice something red running through the blue silk of the scarf a few inches below Mom's right ear. I gasp, "Oh, Mom, you're bleeding."

I try and pull the scarf down to get a better look, but Mom grabs my hands in an iron-tight grip and removes it from her neck before I can see anything more than blood and what looked like a puncture wound. "It's nothing," Mom says sternly, her mood abruptly changing from happy to annoyed, "Don't touch! I must have scratched myself too hard. It's just a little blood, Caroline. Don't be so squeamish."

"That is _not _from a scratch," I protest, "And it's not a little blood, either. What happened to you? Did somebody do this to you? Did - did _Gerald _do this?" I don't know how or why my new step-father would put a hole in his new wife's throat, but I have no other explanation. Mom didn't do this to herself. She won't let me look at it, so what is she hiding?

"Don't be ridiculous, Caroline. Gerald would never hurt me. I told you already, I had a very persistent itch on my neck and I scratched too hard. I must have broke the skin. I'm fine. I don't feel a thing. Let's go back to the party. We're going to have dinner soon. I'm starving." Mom brushes off the whole thing and sweeps me out the door of the bathroom with her and into the restaurant, where the small group in attendance to her and Gerald's wedding are gathering for drinks and appetizers.

I scan the crowd for Gerald and find him easily as he's not a hard guy to miss; he's the tallest man in the room. Almost like he feels my eyes on him, he looks up and fixes me with a stare that sends a chill up my spine. I feel goosebumps break out on my skin but I can't look away. He approaches my mother and I, but his stare doesn't leave me until he's an arm's length away and extending a champagne flute in my direction.

"I'm proposing a toast," He hands Mom the other champagne flute, "To my new family; my beautiful wife, and her beautiful daughter." He smiles in what must appear to everyone else a charming smile, but to me seems crooked and sinister. "To Elizabeth and Caroline." He lifts the glass to his lips and begins to drink the champagne.

I take a small sip before lowering the glass to the bar-top. "Thank you," I tell him politely.

"Oh, thank you," Gerald insists, "For sharing your wonderful mother with me."

I nod but I can't bring myself to say anything. He is seriously giving me the creeps. I don't know why, but when he has his eyes on me I feel like I'm being analyzed by a predator. I felt the same way before when Damon was sizing me up, only I was definitely a bit more turned on than frightened. Then I find my mother bleeding in the bathroom and covering it up with a scarf of mine, and my new step-father is acting suspicious...what did my mother get us into? _Who did she just marry_?

I am feeling just slightly more nervous for that two-week honeymoon now...

* * *

**Please Review! Now sure yet what the pairing should be. Opinions?**


	2. Chapter 2 Settling in Disturbia

_**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! I am smiling like a fool because I'm so happy I got 10 reviews for the first chapter of my very first story! (: I don't know if that's good, but it feels good to me. You guys are awesome:)**_

_**To personally thank each of you: MysticGirl200, Guest, Guest, Guest, xWrittenInTheStarx (Is your name Secret Circle inspired? JW, i loved that show until they cancelled it), TeamRipperStefan, Guest, cassie, Hazel21, AND BeautifulStrongFullOfLife! THANKS!:) You guys made my day.**_

**__****DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to The Vampire Diaries, books or TV series. I am simply borrowing the characters and the TVD universe for my own enjoyment. Please don't sue;) Also, story idea credit goes to MissCarolineForbes, but besides the title and initial concept of mom marrying a vampire all other ideas are mine.**

* * *

**Mom Doesn't Know She Married A Vampire**

**02. Settling in Disturbia**

"Caroline," I hear the laughter-filled voice of one of my best friend's call out my name through the darkness, "Come and find me…" She giggles again, the sound reverberating off the walls and echoing all around me.

I rub at my eyes with the backs of my hands and blink widely as I strain to see movement amongst the black abyss that surrounds me. I extend both arms in front of me, feeling around in all directions, trying to get a grip on my surroundings. _Where am I? _I wonder in confusion. _How did I get here? _It doesn't feel like home. I'd know if I were home; I'd feel safe and comfortable and warm. I feel exposed and uneasy, as though I were being watched by someone or something. I step forward until my fingers bump into a hard and cool surface, and I run my hand along it once I realize it's a wall.

"Elena?" I whisper, no longer hearing her happy sounds nearby as they were before. "Where are you?"

Suddenly, I feel a rush of air _whoosh _by me, strong enough to toss my blonde locks off my shoulders and into my face. I brush it away with a swipe of my hand and listen as more laughter fills my ears, coming from the direction in which the air traveled. I feel goose-bumps break out on my skin when I hear Elena's voice whispering in a sing-song tone, "Come and find me. Come and find me. Come and find me."

Against my better judgment, I walk towards her, determined to catch her and figure out what game she's playing at. It isn't like Elena to try and scare me. She doesn't sound like herself. At some point, her laughter turns to tears and soon she's sobbing loudly. I feel my own lower lip start to wobble as a sense of dread overtakes me.

"Elena…" I cry out in a shuddery voice, "Stop it! You're scaring me."

The crying continues, but over that I hear Elena coo in a mocking tone, "Aw, poor Caroline." I whip around, as the sound of her voice was behind me, even though moments ago she was speaking from far ahead. "Scared, _wittle _Caroline." I whip around again as I hear her behind me now. "Do you want your mommy?" I don't recognize the bitter coldness of her voice and it makes me even more frightened. "Mommy isn't here right now!"

I scream as she pops up right in front of my face, her usually brown eyes glowing red, and an evil smirk on her lips which curl up to reveal a set of sharp fangs. I start to run, away from her, down the never-ending hallway of shadows. Abruptly, a light appears, soft and glowing. I run towards it as fast as I can and realize it is moving as I follow, always remaining the same distance away from me. I grow frustrated and feel hot, hopeless tears streak down my cheeks.

_It's not Elena, _I reassure myself, _That was not Elena. That was something evil._

The crying becomes louder, and I am finally closer to the light. I feel my feet pounding against the floor, making turns left and right like I'm running through a maze. Finally, I round a corner and enter a room that is entirely filled with the soft, glowing light. It is a small room, the ceiling lower than my own height, and the walls not much wider. On the floor, in the corner, is a girl with long dark hair, hiding her face in her hands. She sits with her legs curled up around her, and her hair is so long it curtains around her body, but it is matted and dirty like she's been locked in this room for a long time. It is she who has been crying, but when I kneel down before her, she stops.

The girl sniffles as she finally pulls her hands away from her face enough for me to see her eyes; wide, brown doe eyes that are sunken and haunted. She removes her hands completely when she recognizes me, but her voice is fearful as she asks, "Caroline?"

I swallow the knot in my throat as I nod. "Elena…what are you doing here? What happened to you?"

"You shouldn't be here," Elena tells me, shaking her head rapidly back and forth and rocking her body in a nervous manner, "You can't be here. It's not safe. You have to leave."

As the words leave her lips, I watch black veins snake up her neck and spread across her face, bleeding black into her brown eyes until they are completely dark. Long, sharp fangs protrude from her lips and she grimaces in pain as they extend even further. She screeches and tries to hide her face once more, but she stops when she hears the gasp fall from my lips. Her black eyes hone in on me and she holds back for only a moment before she lunges.

Elena grips my shoulders tightly with her hands and she hisses, "I told you to go!" Then, without any warning, she sinks her teeth into my neck and starts to suck my blood.

I feel my mouth open and a scream rip from my throat, terrifying and desperate.

All of a sudden, I'm sitting up in bed, gasping for air as I recover from that awful nightmare. I breathe deeply and feel that my entire body is trembling. I shakily raise my fingers to my neck and make sure that I'm not bleeding and I'm relieved to find no bite marks marring my throat. Still, I can't shake the feeling of being watched, of being unsafe. I try and go back to sleep, but my efforts are useless.

I climb out of bed and creep down the hall to my mom's bedroom. I trip over a box and curse quietly; there's boxes littering the whole house since moving day is tomorrow. I manage to reach Mom's door without another incident though, and I knock quietly before twisting the knob and entering her room. I haven't had a nightmare since I was a kid, and I haven't burst into my mom's room because I was frightened since then either. I feel silly, but I kneel down next to the bed on my mom's side and try and shake her awake.

"Mom," I whisper, determined to keep Gerald asleep on his side of the bed, "Mom, wake up. Please. I had a bad dream. _Mom._"

I frown, shaking her shoulder a little harder. She's usually a very light sleeper. I wonder why she's not waking up.

My blood runs cold when I hear Gerald address me, "What is it, Caroline, sweetheart?"

I rise to my feet and twist my hands together nervously. "Nothing," I murmur to my toes, inching my way towards the door backwards, "Sorry for waking you."

Once at the doorway, I turn on my heel and race down the hall back to my bedroom. I close the door and lock it for good measure. I still haven't shaken the uneasy feeling I have whenever Gerald is around. I don't know why, but I never want to be alone with him. I see how much he loves Mom, and he does treat her like a queen, but…something about him is off. I don't know what it is, but I know I'm not wrong. I know there's something that Gerald is hiding, and I'm going to find out eventually.

* * *

**The Next Morning…**

Three weeks ago, Gerald put a crew to work on the old boarding house to make it modernized and inhabitable again. It had been closed for close to a hundred years. Realistically, the changes Gerald wanted to make should have taken at least six months to complete, if not longer. To my surprise, and oddly enough my surprise _only_, the house was finished in under three weeks. _**Three weeks. **_I realized Gerald had money, but until now I didn't know he had enough money to literally make magic happen. The crew he must have hired had to have been made up of thirty men or more to complete the amount of work that they did. I am speechless.

The old boarding house used to be home to orphaned boys, and consisted of four large dormitory style bedrooms that were located on the second floor. Gerald remodeled those into six slightly smaller bedrooms, three for the boys and I, and three to be used as guest rooms. The master bedroom has its own separate wing, complete with a massive master bathroom, two walk-in closets, and a study the size of my history classroom. In each bedroom, there is a personal bathroom, and two more bathrooms throughout the house that are located downstairs. In case anyone was wondering, that's nine bathrooms total. Downstairs, the kitchen and formal dining room have been remodeled, the library has been updated, the living room has been turned into a home theater with a giant projector screen to watch movies on, and the garage has been turned from a two-car to a four-car garage.

Walking through the house with Mom, I feel like we've somehow been transported inside an episode of MTV's Cribs. _My new house looks like it belongs to a celebrity. _Slowly, I feel an excited grin form on my lips. _I'm living like a celebrity. _Maybe I have been looking at this whole new step-family situation in the wrong light. Sure, Gerald gives me the creeps, but he's keeping Mom happy and he's given me a mansion to live in. I should be thanking him, not excusing myself from the room every time he's present. I decide that here and now I'm making a change; I'm going to accept Gerald into my family and make an effort to be a good step-daughter.

To prove – to myself I guess – that I'm serious, I approach Gerald and throw my arms around him in an awkward hug. "Thank you, Gerald," I state as his cold hands embrace me back, "The house is beautiful. I've never been anywhere this nice in my whole life."

"There's no need to thank me, Caroline," Gerald insists, patting my shoulder once more as I step out of his arms. "It is my pleasure."

Mom drapes an arm over my shoulder and pulls me towards the kitchen, gushing about the view of the enormous backyard, where she points out the pool currently being dug out. I didn't realize Gerry's plans consisted of a swimming pool too, but I am not complaining. I've always wanted a pool! By the time it's finished, we'll probably have to wait until next year to go swimming though. Actually, I take that back; everything is a surprise with Gerry in our lives now.

"Isn't it gorgeous, Caroline?" Mom babbles, "Don't you feel like you're living in a paradise?"

I smile oddly as I notice that Mom has changed too since Gerald has been in her life. She has a much more romantic view of the world, and her demeanor is softer and more womanly. I feel like I'm seeing a whole different woman, but I hope that inside my mother is still the same.

"It is," I agree, "It's amazing."

"Caroline," I turn at the sound of Stefan's voice and see him and Damon walking towards us, "All of your boxes are up in your room now."

"What?" I tip my head to the side as I reply, "But…I didn't pick my room yet."

"Dad did your room special," Stefan shrugs, his rounded biceps bulging against his skin-tight t-shirt making my eyes widen before I look away. "He thought you'd feel more comfortable here in a room that matches your personality."

I look to Mom and smile as I start towards the staircase. When I walk past Damon, he motions for me to pass as he announces sarcastically, "Welcome to your Dreamhouse, Barbie." I roll my eyes and continue up the stairs, Mom on my heels.

At the top of the grand staircase, I notice the bedroom directly across from the stairs is painted a pretty, rosebud pink color. There are boxes stacked outside the door and inside that are labeled 'Caroline', so I think it's safe to assume this is my room. From behind me, Mom urges me to have a look inside. I step into the room, avoiding the boxes Damon and Stefan neatly stacked on the floor, and take in every detail of the room Gerald especially made for me. The queen-sized canopy bed is the main attraction at the center of the room, with its rich cherry wood and cream-colored comforter decaled with elegant red and pink roses. The dresser, bookcase, and vanity are all made of the same cherry wood finish and the curtains over the big bay windows match the material on my bed. The carpet is a soft, plush cream-colored rug that looks comfy enough to sleep on. A corkboard has been hung on the wall for my many pictures and memorabilia, and a framed photo of me and Mom from the wedding last week is also hung. I am shocked that the room is something I actually approve of, even something I would have chosen for myself. I don't know how Gerald pulled it off, but I am so happy with my new room.

"It's perfect," I state when I turn towards my mom, who is watching me with a knowing smile on her face from the doorway, "It's absolutely perfect. How did he know? Did you – did you help with this?"

"A little," Mom admits, holding her thumb and forefinger together to show just how little she did, "But it was mostly Gerry's idea. He thought you deserved a room fit for a princess, because that's what you are. His words, not mine. He still hasn't seen you when you're angry; the wrath of Caroline is nothing to joke around about."

"Har-dee-har-har," I fake a laugh, "You're so funny. Seriously though, I don't know how to thank him for this."

"You don't have to thank me," Gerald walks through the doorway then, a proud smile on his distinguished face, "I already told you, Caroline. It is my pleasure. I've never had a daughter, and I must admit I do like the idea of having a daughter to spoil. You should have a room that makes you feel at home. I hope it is to your liking…?"

I nod enthusiastically, "Oh, yes. I love it. And I'm _very _picky. Thank you. I know you said I don't have to thank you, but I want you to know it is appreciated."

"Would you like to see the rest of the house?" Gerald queries, gesturing to the doorway of my room. I nod, and he leads the way, Mom and I walking side-by-side behind him. Gerald gestures to the room at the far end of the hallway and states, "That is Damon's bedroom." To the bedroom closer to mine, he points out, "This is Stefan's." The door is shut though, so we can't see much. Gerald announces each of the guest rooms as we walk by, and then he shows me to the master wing, where he and Mom's bedroom is located. "This is your mother and my room. In case you're looking for us in the middle of the night." He winks and I flush seeing how he must have realized I burst in on them in the middle of the night last night because I was scared. _How embarrassing. _"Oh, don't worry, Caroline. I don't mind at all. Change can be stressful, and stress can cause unpleasant dreams. Besides, she's your mother, and you can come see her anytime you like."

Mom puts her hand to my back and asks with a frown on her face, "You've been having nightmares, sweetie?"

"No," I shake my head, "No, really. It was just the one. Last night, I had a really strange dream…but its fine."

Mom gives me a side-armed hug and then approaches Gerald, and I watch as she places a kiss on his bearded chin, which makes me itch. I excuse myself and return to my new bedroom, getting started on unpacking my clothes and making the room homier. An hour later, all of my clothes are put away and I've moved on to organizing my shoes in the closet and deciding where the rest of my pictures are going to go. I am pleasantly surprised at how much I've settled in already. I always thought unpacking would be the worst part of moving, but I actually think the packing part was harder.

"Hey."

I jump at the sound of his voice, but relax once I see it's only Stefan standing in my doorway. "Hey," I wave, placing the last of my shoes in the closet and rising to my feet. "What's up?"

"Damon and I are going to grab some lunch," Stefan informs me conversationally, "At that place we had the wedding reception. You know the one?"

"Of course," I answer, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. _Every teenager knows the Mystic Grill; it's the only cool place to hang out in this town. _"The Mystic Grill."

"Yeah," Stefan nods gratefully. "Well, if you want to come with us, you're more than welcome to."

I think it over in my head, wondering if I want to spend more time with the ever-sarcastic Damon Salvatore, but I do like Stefan, and he's nice, so…I find myself nodding. "Sure," I smile, "Give me two minutes, and I'll be downstairs."

Stefan smiles back, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

**Please leave your comments in that cute little box below ;) I'm still taking suggestions whether the story should be Steroline or Daroline, although I'll warn you now that it will definitely contain both pairings(: But, end game, there can only be one guy in Caroline's life, so...help persuade me in a direction.**

**-ChellyBelly21**


	3. Chapter 3 Dining With Demons

_**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm amazed at all the reviews & followers so far! I really hope to keep all of you interested ;) The chapters will probably get a little bit longer as the story goes on, this one is a bit longer than the last. I really hope you guys like it! Don't forget to review and let me know what you think.**_

_**To personally thank last chapter's reviewers: MysticGirl200, orella, Maya'slittlepineapple, Cassie, BeautifulStrongFullOfLight, Guest, lolipopasha, Ghostwriter, TeamRipperStefan, Iansarmy, xWrittenInTheStarsx, teamdamon, nadia, .love3, Lazydreamer99, VampCaroline, Guest, vampirediariesbitch, AND Guest! Thanks! That's like 20 reviews for my second chapter, I am soo happy:)**_

_**As for the question I asked: Daroline OR Steroline...the decision is still being made. For now, you will all have to just keep guessing, and letting me know what you want the pairing to be. (:**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

* * *

**Mom Doesn't Know She Married A Vampire**

**03. Dining With Demons**

"So...what is there to do for fun in Mystic Falls, Barbie?" Damon queries as he returns to our booth from the bar, a tumbler filled to the brim with dry bourbon in his hand. He takes a long gulp as he pulls up a chair at the end of the table, rather than sitting with either Stefan or I. He sighs, "Because right now, it's sort of looking like Snooze Town."

I gasp, semi-offended at his bleak and depressing outlook of my hometown. Mystic Falls isn't a 'snooze town'; it's a wonderful, tight-knit community. Sure, it must seem like a sleepy town in comparison to Chicago, but it isn't like we're living in the dark ages. We've got a bowling alley and a small movie theater in town. "Hey," I correct, "We have plenty of fun here. I _personally _help to organize and over-see most of the school and town events, and they're always a good time. This Saturday is the Annual End of Summer BBQ on the town green, and almost everybody in town comes. Each family brings a side dish, drink, or dessert, and Mayor Lockwood provides the meats. Mom won't be here this year," I remember, since she and Gerald are leaving for their Honeymoon on Friday, "but I'm still making our usual potato salad."

Damon lets out an exaggerated yawn and Stefan sends him a stern look before saying to me, "That sounds like fun."

I nod, glad at least one of Gerry's sons isn't a complete jerk. I continue, "And the first Friday after school starts is the Back to School Party at the Falls." Damon seems to perk up at the idea of a high school party, which makes me roll my eyes. "I don't know how many post-grads come to high school parties, but I guess since you're new in town you could probably get away with it, Damon."

"Thanks for the invitation, Sis," Damon winks, and I shake my head at him.

"Anyways, the week after that," I turn my attention to Stefan, "some comet is passing through, and there's going to be a viewing. I guess it passes by once every 145 years or something."

"Oh, _wow!_" Damon mocks, "What could be more fun than that?"

"Well, I don't know," I snap back, unable to take his sarcastic attitude any longer, "I guess you could always just hang out here at the Grill all day, drinking away your boredom and hitting on girls at the bar." I shrug, my lips twitching with a smile when I hear Stefan chuckling, but I try and hold my glare in place. "It all depends on what you call fun, I guess. And since normal so-called adults actually have jobs, they spend their days working, so they don't really get 'bored'."

"She told you, Damon," Stefan speaks up in amusement when his elder brother looks to him, a semi-shocked expression on his usually cool face.

Damon is only fazed for a moment; he quickly recomposes himself and explains in a haughty tone, "The way I see it, Caroline-" _He said my name, _I realize, _but it was filled with disdain; great. _"-The only reason people work is to make money. My family is in no short supply of cash, and so having a job would be selfish. To everyone else, of course. I wouldn't want to be greedy, taking money that I don't need."

I can't help but laugh, and then suggest cheekily, "There's always volunteer work."

"What?" Damon asks, as though he's never heard of such a thing.

"You know, labor without payment?" I roll my eyes.

Then, at what could not have been a more perfect time, one of my best friends walks through the front door of the Grill and I jump up with a squeal because I've missed her so much. "Elena!" I call out her name as I leave behind Damon and Stefan at our booth and run to meet her half-way. She catches me in a tight embrace, and I gleefully tell her, "I missed you! I didn't think you'd be back until Saturday." She'd been in New York City for the past month, visiting with her Aunt Jenna. "How was New York?"

"I missed you too, Care," Elena replies after she's released me, a happy grin on her flawlessly gorgeous face, "It was great, really, _really _great, but Jenna misread her class schedule, and she actually starts this week, so I decided to come home early and surprise everyone. I'm just picking up some lunch before I go home and surprise my parents and Jer." She pauses, tipping her head to the side thoughtfully before questioning, "Bonnie will be home Saturday though, right? We're still having our Saturday Sleepover?"

I nod slowly, a sly grin forming on my lips, "Yup." Bonnie, my and Elena's other best friend, has been away the entire summer, and we're both anxious to get her back and catch up before school starts. She was lucky enough to travel Europe this summer with her parents; they started in Scotland, traveled South to England, then to France, Italy, and now they're in Spain. They're due home very late Friday night, so Bonnie told me, and I can't wait to hear all about her trip. "I'll tell you all about my terrible trip to Georgia to see my dad, and you can tell me _all _about New York."

"Can't wait," Elena smirks.

Suddenly, from somewhere behind me, I hear my name being called. I look over my shoulder and see Damon waving, a clearly expectant look on his face as he does. I let a small sigh pass my lips before taking Elena by the arm and leading her towards the booth I was seated at a moment before. Luckily, Elena comes without questioning, most likely because two very hot guys are looking at her appraisingly. And now they're smiling approvingly. _Okay, I realize I'm their step-sister and all now, but did I get a look like that the day we met? Hell no! Is Elena that much better than me? _I feel the familiar sting of jealousy towards Elena that I haven't felt in a long time. I immediately hate that I feel this way, but all I can do is fake a smile and introduce my new 'brothers' to my beautiful best friend.

"Elena, these are Gerald's sons," I can't say 'my step-brothers' right now, "Damon and Stefan Salvatore." I gesture to first the elder and then the younger. "Guys, this is one of my very best friends, Elena Gilbert."

Damon stands. "Well, Elena Gilbert," He says, taking her right hand in his, "It's a pleasure to meet you." He brings her hand to his lips and places a quick kiss on the top. Then, he steps back, and I watch in shock as Stefan does the same.

Elena, who I assumed would be blushing and giggling at this point, merely nods disinterestedly and announces, "Same to both of you. Maybe I'll see you at the barbeque this weekend? I have to go though," She smiles apologetically, "I think my order is ready. Call you later, Care."

I watch in - yes, I'm going to admit it - _admiration_ as my usually boy-crazy bestie blows off the two hottest guys I've ever laid eyes on, grabs her paper bag of food from the bar-top, and sashays out of the Grill without a backward glance. _That was like the coolest thing she's ever done. _If she's trying to play hard-to-get, she's doing ace; she almost had me following after her. _How did she do that? _Stefan and Damon, especially Damon, also seem dumbfounded by the exchange. Once again, I can't contain my laughter at Damon's expense, although I do feel a little bad that Stefan is included this time. I guess Elena must have learned more in New York than she let on. She has a lot to explain on Saturday...

I notice that Matt Donovan, Elena's ex-boyfriend and my long-time crush, has shown up for his shift; he's a server and a bar-tender-in-training. I excuse myself one more time to say hello, but as I walk away I think I hear Damon say under his breath, "Laugh it up now, Blondie. Just wait until dinner tonight."

I look back, but he appears to be taking a long drink from his glass of bourbon. I frown and continue towards Matt, but I _know_ I hear Stefan respond angrily, "Shut up, Damon. We're not doing that."

I feel that strange, panicked sensation of being hunted by a predator creep over me, and when I take a chance and turn to look at my step-brothers one more time Damon is staring at me. His ice blue eyes seem to freeze time for a moment and I feel cold all over as I stare back at him. His expression is hateful yet lustful at the same time, and something glinting deeper in his eyes that I can't quite name..._hunger? _I shiver as I tear my eyes from his and resist the urge to run into Matt's arms and beg him to..._What? _I wonder as I come to my senses. _Protect me because I'm scared my new big 'bro' wants to eat me up? _

_That might actually be fun. _

I try and shake the inappropriate thoughts of my step-relative out of my head, but they seem to have stuck...for now.

* * *

**Later That Evening...**

"You boys made this?" Mom asks with an astonished smile on her face. She looks very pretty dressed in a navy blue dress with a long white scarf and her hair pulled up in a bun. She doesn't usually wear her hair like this but I approve. It really changes her face and gives her a softer look. I've been telling her for years to try wearing her hair up, but she never listened to me. I suppose I have Gerald to thank.

Gerald answers for them as he takes a seat at the head of the table, "They did. It was all Damon and Stefan. I simply paid the bill." Mom is seated to his right and I am seated across from her, to Gerald's left. Next to me is Stefan, and next to Mom is Damon.

I have to admit, after hearing Gerald confirm the boys cooked the feast laid out before us, I'm impressed too. "Wow," I praise, "I didn't know you guys cooked. It looks really good. Smells delicious too." After a pause, I add gently, "One question...what is it?"

Damon scoffs, "What does it look –"

But Stefan cuts him off, answering my question easily, "Tilapia Milanese and a roasted cauliflower risotto."

"Well, I am impressed," Mom divulges as she serves herself, "This looks like the best meal I've had in a long time." She cuts a piece of the tilapia and takes a bite. Her eyes fall shut and she lets out a delighted moan, which causes me slight discomfort. Then she comments, "It tastes divine."

"Why thank you, Liz," Damon accepts her compliment as any other big-headed, ego-maniac would; sarcastically, "We aim to please."

I serve myself small portions of each the Salvatore boys' dishes and start to eat. I remain silent, but damn it, Mom was right; this food really does taste heavenly. I don't even usually like fish, but this is cooked perfectly and the flavor is excellent. I also like the cauliflower risotto, so much that I have a second serving. I still can't bring myself to comment on how delicious their cooking was though. Stefan deserves the compliment and it wouldn't go to his head, but Damon on the other hand doesn't need any more compliments; his head is too big already.

"Are you finished, Caroline?" Gerald questions when he sees me place my fork on the table beside my empty plate. I look into Gerald's mossy brown-green eyes and nod, feeling Damon and Stefan's eyes on me as well. Gerald smiles, revealing all of his teeth, and sounds pleased as he requests, "Good. Come here then, sweetheart. I have something for you."

I start to push my chair backwards so I can scoot out of it, but I hesitate for a moment. I look to Mom to see what she thinks, and she nods encouragingly. I look to Gerald one last time, the welcoming smile still plastered to his face, and even though I feel strongly in my gut that something is sinister about that smile…I dismiss it and walk to his side.

From his jacket pocket, Gerald pulls out a small, red velvet jewelry box. He must see that I've perked up in excitement at the idea of a present because he chuckles lightly as he pops open the box and holds it out for me to view. Inside, a silver pendant hangs from a simple silver chain. At first, it doesn't look so special, but as I look closer, I can see that the pendant is rounded with rings of braided silver wrapped around it that form a heart. In the middle of the heart sits the prettiest blue jewel I have ever seen. It is small, but mesmerizing. The blue of the jewel seems to glitter and glow, and as I stare other colors swirl within it; aqua, smoky-gray, silver, and purple. I can't seem to look away.

"It's beautiful." I manage to comment, finally pulling my eyes away from the jewel so that I can smile at my step-father. "Thank you, Gerald."

Gerald motions for me to spin around so that he can clasp the necklace around my neck for me. I do as I'm told, and as soon as it is hanging around my neck, the pendant dropping to the middle of my breast bone, Gerald turns me around again with a tug of his hand. He puts both of his hands on my shoulders, weighing them down so that I'm almost staggering beneath the weight, and he looks into my eyes deeply as he orders, "You must never take it off. Is that clear, Caroline?"

I feel my head bobbing up and down in confirmation, and I touch my pendant with the tips of my fingers, wondering why in the world I would ever take it off anyways. My voice echoes his words, "I must never take it off."

Gerald nods, smiling approvingly, "Good. That's good, my dear." Gerald pats my shoulders before removing his hands. "Boys," He says to his sons, gesturing for them to stand and approach his side, "It is time."

I watch the way Damon swaggers over to me, his eyes roaming my body before landing on my face with a wicked smirk. I gulp, wondering what he seems so excited about. Gerald grabs my hand and grips it firmly in his. It draws my attention back to him once more, and he calmly suggests, "Don't be afraid, sweetheart. This is for your own good. You won't understand now, but it will all make sense later…"

"I don't –"

"Shh," Gerald silences my words, "Don't talk."

I close my mouth and feel my jaw clench tightly.

"Damon," Gerald addresses his elder son, "You may go first. We all know you can control yourself, but Stefan…well, once he's started he can be very greedy."

"I don't want to do this at all," Stefan points out, "I don't understand why we –"

Gerald silences him with a deadly glare. "I didn't ask what you wanted, Stefan. I don't ask you what you want. I tell you what you are going to do, and you do it. Is that clear?"

Just as I had before, Stefan nods robotically. "Loud and clear, Father." Stefan replies bitterly.

I look from him to Gerald, eyes wide. _What does that mean? _I'm screaming in my head, _What's going on? Why are you guys acting so strange? Why are you looking at me like that? Why can't I talk? What's happening?! _I look to Mom for help, but she's just sitting in her chair, staring at the wall blankly. It's like she doesn't even know what's happening around her. _What's wrong with my mother?_

Gerald passes off my hand to Damon, whose cold fingers slide over my hand and up to my wrist, which he grips tightly. He licks his lips before smirking down at me, "I've been waiting for this since the day we met, Blondie." His other hand reaches up to grab my neck as he gripes, "You have no idea how hard it was listening to your annoying voice and not being allowed to rip out your pretty little throat." I try to shrink back from his gaze, but he doesn't let me move. He leans in and lowers his head until his eyes are staring straight into mine, and his face morphs into a demon's; black veins surround his normally gorgeous blue eyes and when he opens his mouth to speak, I notice two impossibly large and sharp fangs where his canine teeth were moments before. "I bet you taste so sweet though…"

I want to scream, but I can't open my mouth. All I can do is struggle against him as he lowers his teeth to my neck, but he's strong, so strong that I can't pull away. I feel those two sharp fangs scrape along the skin of my neck and I twist my eyes shut in fear when I see how happy Damon seems to be frightening me. Moments after my eyes close, he pressures his fangs against the delicate skin of my neck until it bursts and his teeth pop through my flesh. I feel an intense heat on my neck where Damon is now sucking, and even though it hurts I know that I can't move away. I know that I can't scream. I know that I can't do anything to stop him.

It is just like the dream I had about Elena. She was a monster. Black veins snaked up her face and turned her eyes red like a demon. She sprouted fangs, like Damon's, and bit into my flesh to feed from my blood. _Like a vampire. _But that was a dream. This is real. That didn't happen, but this is really happening…

When Damon removes his mouth from the wound on my neck, it begins to sting so badly that I almost want to urge him to keep doing whatever it was he was doing. I realize how crazy that is, but I only want the pain to go away. I allow my eyes to open when I feel Damon passing me off to someone else's hands. My eyes meet the serious green orbs of Stefan Salvatore.

"Caroline," He says softly, his fingers wiping away tears from my cheeks that I didn't even know were there, "I'm so sorry. You're going to be alright. Don't worry. You'll be –"

"Get on with it, Stefan," Gerald orders in a cold voice that I've never heard from him before. "Do it. _Now._"

"I'm sorry," Stefan says again, closing his eyes in shame. I watch as the black veins slide up across his face, gathering at his eyes and making them appear demonic when he opens them. He doesn't look as excited as Damon did, but I know he's going to bite me too. _He doesn't have a choice, _I think. Stefan opts for my wrist, which he takes gently in both of his hands, and lowers his lips to it almost like he might plant a kiss there. What happens is actually much more painful than a kiss, the sharp prick of his teeth as the fangs plunge into my vein. Then he starts to suck, pulling my blood into his mouth.

This time, I don't close my eyes. I watch, eyes wide and observant as he holds on to my arm like a life support and eagerly sucks my blood. He seemed ashamed of himself before, but yet now that he has tasted me he can't seem to stop. He doesn't want to, but he's sucking the life right out of me. I feel my body tingling with numbness, and my knees are too weak to remain on my feet much longer.

"Stefan…" Gerald's voice cuts in, warning, "You need to stop now."

Stefan struggles for a moment, but when my knees finally do give out, he tears his mouth from my wrist. He catches me in his arms and immediately gasps out his apologies. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. I told you I didn't want to do this. Why did you make me?"

Damon strides over to us, biting into his own wrist as he does. My eyes widen when I see him bringing his wrist towards my mouth, blood dripping freely down his arm. I press my face into Stefan's shirt, not wanting to be force-fed blood after having mine taken from me. I don't understand what is going on, and I don't even realize I'm crying until Stefan begins to shush me. "It's okay, Caroline. He's going to help you. Okay?" It takes another minute of coaxing, but eventually I listen to Stefan's advice and allow Damon to press his wrist to my lips. His blood drips into my mouth and I want to gag at the overwhelming metallic taste. I push his arm away and cough and splutter, and then I notice something really amazing; the wound on my wrist heals itself before my very eyes.

While I'm recovering, Gerald is addressing his sons. "You see? Now you've tasted her. Now you know what she tastes like. Was it worth it? Will it help you? I want you both to listen closely; you are not to do this again until I return from the Honeymoon. Do you both understand? We need Caroline alive. Do not make me kill you." They both must give him an appropriate response, because I hear him say, "Good. Now one of you take care of her."

Stefan places me on my feet and steadies me with both his hands on my hips. "Caroline, you okay?" He asks, looking into my eyes. His face looks normal now, no more black veins or red eyes or fangs. He does stare intensely at my face as he speaks to me though, so intensely all I can see are the pupils of his green eyes and all I can hear is his voice. "You're going to forget this happened tonight. You don't have any reason to be afraid of Damon or I. All you remember is that father gave you a necklace. You're feeling un-well. You want to go upstairs to your room now."

Stefan sits me in my chair and I blink a few times in confusion as I take in the scene before me. I stare at the empty plate on the table in front of me and wonder if I ate. _Did I eat dinner? _I don't remember. Mom is eating dinner still. Gerald is eating. Damon and Stefan have finished and are talking quietly to each other.

I feel…_strange._

I don't know what it is, but I don't like the feeling one bit.

Clearing my throat, I announce, "I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to go my room, if that's okay."

"Sure, sweetie," Mom answers right away, "Feel better. Oh, and don't forget, Gerald and I are leaving for our Honeymoon tomorrow. Did you still want to get breakfast, just the two of us?"

"Yeah," I nod, a small smile on my lips, "I'd really like that." Standing from the table, I feel slightly shaky on my feet, but the sensation passes. "Well, thanks for dinner. Goodnight."

As I walk out, I notice that Stefan is avoiding my gaze, and Damon is smirking at me irritatingly. Gerald has that sinister smile on his lips, and I feel an involuntary shudder run through me as I walk past him. I put my fingertips to the pendant he gave me and I wonder why I get such an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach whenever Gerald is around. He gave me such a nice necklace, and I love it so much I am never going to take it off, so why do I still feel uneasy? Why do I still feel like something isn't right with this man that my mother married?

* * *

**Comments go in that cute little box below;) Please review, I really love your feedback so far. What do you think of the dinner scene? What do you think Gerald has planned for Caroline and Liz? What do you think is going to happen while the parents are away on their honeymoon? **

**-ChellyBelly21**


	4. Chapter 4 Crawling In My Skin

**Thanks so much for all the reviews/follows/faves from last chapter! I want to thank all of you individually for reviewing, but I'm really late right now, so I will just say - You know who you are, and you're awesome! Your reviews all made me really happy, and this chapter is for you guys! :)**

* * *

**Mom Doesn't Know She Married A Vampire**

**04. Crawling In My Skin**

"Do you really have to go?" I ask my mom with a hopeful smile on my lips.

We've just finished our breakfast at the Grill and are waiting for Matt's sister, Vicki, to bring over the bill. I don't know why I'm suddenly so anxious for Mom to stay in Mystic Falls, but I have a really bad feeling about her leaving. I can't explain it one bit and it is frustrating me to no end. Normally, I'd be jumping for joy at the thought of being independent and parent-free for two whole weeks. I _should _be planning out my days as an unsupervised seventeen year old girl, but all I've been doing is worrying about what might go wrong. _Seriously, what is wrong with me?_

"Yes," Mom pats my hand comfortingly over the top of the table as she confirms, "I really have to go." Correcting herself, she rephrases, "I _want _to go. This is my honeymoon, Caroline. I didn't get a real honeymoon when I married your father, and Gerry wants to make it up to me by making this honeymoon extra special." She perks up slightly, as if she got a great idea all of a sudden, and she offers, "If you're worried about staying with the boys, I could call your father and ask him to take you while Gerry and I are away."

My mouth drops open in horror when I hear her **terrible** idea. _Go back to Atlanta and stay with Dad? I'd rather tag along on Mom and Gerry's honeymoon than do that! _I shake my head, "No. No, that's okay." I paste the brightest smile I can muster on my face and insist, "It's not the boys. I'm just going to miss you, that's all."

Mom smiles sympathetically and squeezes my hand as she coos, "Aw, I'm going to miss you too, sweetie. But I'll be back before you know it."

Vicki pops up next to our table and slides the check in front of Mom, apologizing with a lazy shrug, "Sorry that took forever! I had to find some more receipt paper from the back." She winks at me while Mom views the bill and then turns to walk away, straightening her crooked and rumpled uniform as she does. I see her wave her fingers in the direction of the back exit of the Grill, and I follow her gaze. Jeremy Gilbert is ducking outside just then, his cheeks reddening under Vicki's gaze. _I wonder what they were up to…and if Elena knows about it. _

"You're sure you don't want me to call Daddy, Caroline?" Mom asks once more, causing me to outwardly wince at the whole 'Daddy' reference in public. _Doesn't she know seventeen year olds don't call their dad's 'daddy' anymore?_

"I'm sure, Mom," I state firmly. "I was only being a brat. I'm going to be fine, okay? Don't even worry about me. I hope you have a great time in the Bahamas…and bring me back something cute." I wrinkle up my nose and smile genuinely this time.

* * *

**Later That Day…**

Well, they've gone. Mom and Gerald, that is. They just pulled out of the driveway in Gerald's black BMW minutes ago and are on their way to the airport. They're probably already half-way down Old Wickery Road by now, and I'm still standing at the front door, staring out the window at the empty space they left behind. I know I shouldn't be worried already; Mom and Gerald both told me not to worry about them and promised they'd be careful. I'm still worried though. I can't shake the feeling that my mom might never come back from this trip…

"Caroline?"

I blink before tearing my eyes from the window and meeting Stefan's concerned gaze.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lie, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Stefan smiles, but he raises his eyebrows in a skeptical fashion and I can practically hear him accusing, 'Oh, really?' Instead of pointing out how obviously _not fine _I am, Stefan tells me to follow him. Reluctantly, I follow after him through the hallways of our new home until we're standing outside the garage door.

Stefan pauses, hand on the doorknob, and he looks over his shoulder to me with a sly grin, "Dad left you a surprise."

_Another one? _I think to myself as Stefan twists the handle and slowly starts to pull it open. _What did I do now?_

As if he heard my unasked questions, Stefan explains, "He thought it might make you a little less angry with him for stealing your mom away if he left you something to occupy your time."

Now I'm intrigued. I feel a playful smile pull at the corner of my lips, and once Stefan has opened the door wide enough, I duck under his arm and slip into the garage before him. At the far end of the garage, in what used to be a vacant space, sits a shiny and brand new red Ford Fiesta. I know because I've been talking about how badly I want this car since I got my license last fall. Mom kept telling me to 'dream on' because it is way out of her price range, especially for a 'newly licensed teenager'. And now it's in my garage.

"Oh-mi-gawd!" I gasp through my fingers, which I've pressed to my mouth to keep from squealing loudly, "No way! This is not - ! How did he know - ? Did he really - ?" I take a much-needed breath and start over. "Is this for me?"

Stefan chuckles, "Yeah, it's for you."

Upon hearing his words, I clap my hands together and squeal happily as I skip over to the car. I feel like a member of Oprah's audience that just found out they were going home with free cars and candy and the Oprah Best Seller book of the month. I'm smiling so widely my cheeks are aching, but I can't stop. I inspect the car from all angles, looking in the side mirrors and touching the shiny red finish, opening the doors and feeling the smooth leather seating, and smelling the new car scent that everybody loves so much. Actually, it's starting to give me a headache, so I open all four of the doors in an attempt to let some of the smell out. After getting thoroughly acquainted with the car, I realize something is missing.

I straighten up and turn towards Stefan, whom I'm surprised to see is still standing in the garage watching me with amusement. I blush slightly under his green-eyed stare, but still manage to question, "Where's the key?" Stefan pulls something out of the back pocket of his jeans and holds it up, revealing the key to my new car. He smiles and I smile back, motioning for him to come over and hand it to me. "Well, come on then. Let's go. I want to take it for a ride."

"Oh, I'm invited?" Stefan asks as he places the key in the palm of my outstretched hand.

I giggle, "Of course."

I hop in the front seat of the car and stick the key in the ignition, smiling once more at the rumble of the engine as I start it up for the first time. I browse the dashboard, taking in all the buttons and knobs and symbols so that I know where the important things are located before taking off. I wouldn't want to crash the car on my very first spin inside. I don't realize until after I've gotten familiar with the car that Stefan hasn't joined me.

Unrolling the window, I stick my hand out and wave to him, calling, "Come on, Stefan! Aren't you gonna come with me?"

A moment later, Stefan opens the passenger side door and climbs in the seat, pulling on his seat belt while I do the same. He comments, "I had to lock up the house. Damon isn't home."

"Oh, good idea," I reply. "Where'd he go?"

Stefan frowns, "I don't know, actually. I didn't see him leave."

I press a button to open the garage door, before shifting the car into reverse and carefully backing out of the garage. I let the garage door close once more before pulling out of the driveway and starting down the street. I shrug off Stefan's concern for Damon, because I'm not sure why he's worried; Damon is an adult – sort-of – so he can take care of himself. I advice Stefan not to worry, which reminds me of my unnecessary anxiety over Mom and Gerald's departure, and I decide that it was good of Stefan to distract me with the car. Now it's my turn to distract him…

"So, what should we do?" I ask as I cruise down our street at an increasing speed, trying to see just how quick this Ford Fiesta can travel. "Where do you want to go?"

Stefan looks over to me, not seeming to mind the speed we're cruising at, and shrugs, "I thought we already were doing something…?"

I roll my eyes, "Well, duh, we're going on a joy ride, but that doesn't mean we can't do something else too."

"Like what?" Stefan asks, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes again as I wonder what this boy does for fun. He must notice I'm getting a little annoyed with him, because he reminds me, "I'm not from around here, Caroline. I don't know what there is to do."

"Well, what'd you do in Chicago?" I ask out of curiosity.

Stefan seems to be thinking of a response when he abruptly shakes his head and replies, "Nothing."

I raise an eyebrow in his direction as I repeat skeptically, "You did nothing?"

Stefan sighs, "I went to school, hung out with my friends, worked…same things you do."

I nod, accepting his answer, but I still find it a little strange. From what I've heard of their lives in Chicago from Damon, it seems like they were always doing something fun or exciting, and that living in Chicago was like being at the best party ever all the time. Damon makes it seem like moving to Mystic Falls is a prison sentence. I assumed Stefan felt the same way, that he also appreciated all the same qualities of his hometown and would give anything to get back there. From his reaction to my question though, I'm drawing the conclusion that Stefan isn't as upset by the move as his brother, and he doesn't actually mind at all that they were moved to another state.

"We could…" I suggest, scrambling for an idea that would take my and Stefan's mind off our worries for a while, "…go see a movie?" I gasp when I recall the newest addition to the small theater's show listings. I announce happily, "The Wizard of Oz is playing!"

"What?" Stefan asks, clearly confused, "A re-make?"

"No," I shake my head and clear up his confusion, "The original. The theater chooses one classic movie a month to play, and this month it's Wizard of Oz. I've been dying to go see it; it was my favorite movie as a kid."

Only problem is: no one wants to go see the movie with me. I don't expect Stefan to be any different, but he surprises me. "All right," He agrees, "I haven't seen that movie in a really long time."

"Really?" I ask, disbelief written all over my face.

Stefan laughs out his reply, "Really, Caroline."

"Oh my gosh, you're the best, Stefan!" I exclaim as I brake hard and do a completely illegal U-turn since I passed the street the theater is on. "You have no idea how many people turned me down when I asked them to come see it with me." I smile over at my step-brother and then realize that I forgot my purse at home. "Oh no," I let the smile slide off my face as I look around for my purse, keeping one hand on the steering wheel and allowing the other to roam around the under-side of my seat to see if it fell. "I forgot my purse. I don't even have any money."

"Not to mention you're driving without a license," Stefan points out.

"My mom's the Sherriff," I remind him, "All the deputies know me anyways. But do you have any money? I can pay you back…"

"Yes, Caroline," Stefan replies as he has a little chuckle at my expense, "And you don't have to pay me back."

I smile gratefully as I turn into the parking lot and pick one of the many available spaces to park. It is almost 4PM on Friday afternoon, but the place is still pretty dead. The only times the theater lot is full is on premiere nights, and even then the parking lot holds only thirty or forty cars. It is small, but I still love it. Stefan and I exit the vehicle, and I lock up my pretty new baby and tuck the key into one of the pockets of my jeans. Once inside, we look at the show times and discover there's a whole hour before the next showing of the Wizard of Oz starts. So, Stefan and I walk across the street to the mini-mart and load up our pockets with candy bars and snacks. Then, we return to the theater and browse the movie posters, making bets on which of the new releases will actually make it to our tiny town theater. It doesn't seem like too much time has passed before 5PM rolls around and we're settling into seats at the back of the vacant viewing room as the opening credits begin to scroll across the screen.

When the movie is over, I stretch as I stand and thank Stefan once again for agreeing to see it with me. I had a really great time, and I'm not worried anymore about Mom being away with Gerald and me being left at home with my new step-brothers. I think Stefan and I really bonded today. We had a lot of fun. If he weren't my step-brother, I probably would have said it was the best date I've been on in a while. But since he is my step-brother, it was definitely _not _a date. It was simply a social gathering…between two people.

"I'm starving," Stefan comments as he places a hand over his stomach. "Should we pick up a pizza or something? I doubt Damon cooked dinner."

"Yeah," I nod, "The Grill does take-out."

* * *

**Back At The Salvatore House…**

Stefan and I manage to make it home by 8. The Grill was pretty packed when we got there, so we had to wait a while for our food to cook. We probably should have just come home and cooked dinner; it would have taken less time. _Too late for that now._

Pulling up to the entrance of the garage, it's pretty obvious that Damon is home now. All the lights in the house downstairs are on, there are three unidentified cars parked in the driveway, and the sound system inside is cranked up so loud I can practically _see_ the house thumping along to the bass. My spot to the garage is blocked, which is annoying, so I have to park outside. Stefan mumbles something inaudible under his breath while he unbuckles and once the door is open, he's out of the car in a flash and stomping up to the front door, leaving me behind to carry the pizza boxes. I didn't catch all of it, but I'm pretty sure he said something like, _'I knew you couldn't be trusted on your own…' _but it very well could have been, _'I'm going to lock you up until Dad gets home…' _Clearly the first one makes more sense, but I really think I heard Stefan say he was going to lock Damon up.

I shake my head before cutting the engine and sticking my key safely in my pocket. I scoop up both large pizza boxes and head for the front door. Unfortunately for me, Stefan shut the door behind him, and I can't seem to balance the pizzas in one arm long enough for me to grab and open the door with the other. I sigh irritably before maneuvering my elbow to the doorbell and pressing on it a few times in a row.

A second later, the door is opened by a pretty blonde who looks to be a couple years older than me and is clearly sloshed. She gasps when she sees the pizza and yells loudly, "Pizza's here!" In the process, she spills her red solo cup of beer all over herself as well as the floor. She then pouts, "Ick. Sticky. I'm going to smell like beer all night now."

"There's paper towels in the kitchen," I offer, pointing in the direction of the kitchen and hoping she'll step out of my way now so that I can come inside. I don't want to be rude, despite the fact that she's partying inside of my house, so I don't scold her for making a mess of the place. I do, however, wonder what Damon is doing throwing a party the first night our parents leave town and not even telling Stefan or I about it first.

"How would you know that?" The drunk blonde asks me, "Have you delivered here before?"

I narrow my eyes at her, confused by her words, and then I finally realize what she means and I'm even more offended. "What? You think I'm delivering pizza here? This is _my house! _I live here!"

"Look," The blonde steps in front of me when I try and get inside, "I can barely hear you over the music. Just tell me how much we owe you so that I can go back to dancing!"

"Oh. My. God." I push past the blonde, ignoring her cries of protest, and stomp into the foyer. I grind my teeth together in frustration as I stride through the noisy house to the kitchen. I place the pizzas on the counter and then grab a new roll of paper towels from the pantry. I curse under my breath the entire time I'm mopping up gross beer from the floor where the drunk blonde mysteriously disappeared from after spilling the contents of her cup and harassing me in my own home. Once the floor is clean – well, clean enough – I return to the kitchen to get a slice of pizza.

Surprise, surprise; who do I find in the kitchen? _Damon. _Along with the sloppy drunk blonde and six or seven other skimpy-clothed females. And they're chowing down on _my _pizza!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I accuse Damon, stalking over to him and ripping the piece of pizza poised in his hand from his mouth. I wave the slice around in front of his face and demand, "Who said this pizza was for you and your slut friends to stuff your faces with?! God, Damon, what is wrong with you? You can't just throw a party and have people over without telling us. And then eat the food that Stefan and I brought back for _us _to have. What am I supposed to eat now? Do you even think about anybody but yourself?" I'm fuming mad at this point, and even though I know I am being pretty harsh, I can't stop myself. I am so angry with him, and the blonde from before pointing me out as the 'pizza girl who won't leave' mid-way through my rant doesn't make matters any better. She actually makes me even madder. I'm so mad that I throw the slice of pizza I stole from Damon back in his face, snatch up the other un-opened box of pizza, and storm upstairs to my bedroom.

I slam my door shut and drop the pizza box on my bed. I pace the floor in front of my bed as I try and let go of the anger I'm carrying around. I don't know why I got so worked up, but I can't seem to let it go. There's an aggravated knot stirring in my belly and I feel like its growing bigger and bigger and when it bursts I'm afraid I might really blow up. I catch sight of my reflection in the mirror on the wall and I stop in my tracks. Slowly, I inch my way towards the mirror, my eyes focused on my own face the whole time. When I'm standing only a few inches from the mirror, I see something that makes me sink to my knees in shock and terror.

There, in the middle of my forehead, just underneath the skin, is some…_thing_. At first, I thought it was a trick of the light, a shadow of sorts, but now that I'm inspecting it closely I can see that there is something there. The _thing _is less than an inch long and very thin, almost like a piece of cooked spaghetti, and it is a dark purple in color, looking like a vein under the skin. It appears to be…moving slightly, up and down, at an even rate…almost like a breathing pattern or a heartbeat. I watch it for a full minute before I am able to pull myself out of a state of shock long enough to reach my hand up and run my finger over it.

The second my finger touches the _thing_, _it _moves. It slides down my forehead, across the bridge of my nose, trailing it's way down my chin, along my jaw line, down my throat and finally disappears underneath the spot where my necklace sits between my breasts. The sensation is so strange and unnatural that it really gives new meaning to the phrase 'my skin is crawling'. It all happens so quickly though that it is gone in the blink of an eye. I suck in a long, gasping breath and then let out the loudest, earth-shattering scream I've ever let loose in my life.

In a flash, Stefan is in my room, and just behind him there's Damon. I open my mouth to scream again, but nothing comes out and I'm just stuck with my mouth hanging open and no sound or words emerging from my lips. Finally, a small strangled cry comes out and I cover my face as the tears start to fall.

"Caroline," Stefan's soothing voice is in my ears, "Caroline, what happened?" He crouches down beside me and puts a hand to the middle of my back. "Hey, what's wrong?"

I blink my tears away, but more replace them, so I simply talk through my tears. "There's…something…inside…me." I notice Stefan and Damon exchange a look, but I'm too distracted to think anything of it. "It was…it was…" I sob out, "It's _**inside.**_" I look to the necklace again, my fingers wrapping around it and bringing it closer to my face to inspect. The swirls of color inside the sapphire jewel are spiraling quickly and it makes me want to vomit. "The necklace," I blurt out, attempting to tug it loose from my neck, "It's this necklace. Th-there's something wrong with this. It won't come off." I try and un-do the clasp but it is impossible, it will not give. "Get it off. Please. Get it off. Stefan, help me!"

Suddenly, Damon shoves Stefan out of his way, sending him clear across the room and pulls me to my feet by my shoulders. He pushes me towards the bed and makes me sit. Then he looks me in the eyes, his piercing baby blues locking me in a stare that I couldn't look away from even if I wanted to, and he orders in a velvety-smooth voice, "Stop. The necklace can't come off. You have to keep it on. Remember what Gerald told you?" I nod my head robotically up and down. "Forget everything that happened since you got home with Stefan. Your necklace is pretty; you like it and you don't want to take it off so you'll stop trying. Eat a slice of pizza. Change into something fun, and come downstairs to the party. You need to stop worrying so much and have some fun." He pats my cheek with his hand before breaking his intense stare.

Stefan rises from the floor - _Why was he on the floor? _- and follows Damon towards my open bedroom door. "You didn't have to do that," He hisses in his brother's ear.

"Oh, lighten up, Stefan," Damon says in that ever-sarcastic tone of his, "Is it my fault this town is so dead I had to go and make my own party? No, but you're the only one pouting about it. _Caroline _wants to have a little party," He turns towards me with a smirk and wiggles his eyebrows, "Don't you?"

I smile brightly, "Yeah, actually, that sounds pretty fun. I could go for some pizza first though..." I look down at my clothes and continue, "And I should probably change. But I'm in!"

"See," Damon gestures towards me as he tells Stefan, "Our little sis wants to party."

"_Step-_sister," I correct.

"Of course she does, Damon," Stefan says in slight exasperation.

I approach Stefan and suggest playfully, "Don't be a party pooper, Stefan. It'll be fun."

Stefan sighs, "I hope so..."

* * *

**Love your reviews; keep 'em coming;) Some of you were wondering if the necklace Gerald gave Caroline was vervain-laced, but in case what happened in this chapter doesn't prove it, I'll just clear up: It is NOT vervain-laced. The necklace is a secret, but you'll be reading more of it soon;) **

**What do you think will happen at Damon's party? Suggestions? (:**

**Until next time...**

**-ChellyBelly**


End file.
